This is for Me
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: Harry knows that something must be done, but how far is he willing to go?


**Summary:** Harry knows that something must be done, but how far is he willing to go?

**WARNING!:** This is a surprisingly tame story for me and there are no pairings. Also, this is a song fic. And a one shot. Though, I may write a sequel someday…

**Disclaimer:** The song used is 'Someday' by Nickelback, and I do not own it anymore than I do Harry Potter. Sighs. Oh well, the plot is mine though. :)

**Author' Note:**

**Hey everyone! I just want to remind you all to check out the poll on my profile, along with my other stories. :D**

**Reviews are amazing things. :)**

* * *

**This is for Me**

_**How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables**_

It was nearing midnight, and all was quiet.

Hogwarts had been in session for nearly four months now, and Christmas was quickly approaching. Tomorrow morning the students going home for the holidays would be boarding the Hogwarts Express on their way back to platform 9 3/4 and their happy homes and caring families.

It was the perfect time to act, when no one would miss him.

And act he would.

_**I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Don't think its too late **_

Harry was tired of the Wizarding World, of the Prophet, the stares, the gossip, the backstabbing, falsehoods, lies, whispers and manipulations associated with being The-Boy-Who-Lived.

But most of all, he was tired of _Hogwarts_.

_**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will**_

The Great Albus Dumbledore had failed him.

Instead of teaching him how to battle his unwanted foes, he had been offered a lemon drop. A fucking piece of candy. He had asked for help and the Headmaster had chuckled and said that what needed to be done would be done at the correct time. And it was not yet the time.

That was three months ago.

_**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when **_

The Old Coot obviously didn't care for him or his safety. The question was what could he do to protect himself, since the adults who were supposed to do this had failed him so miserably?

_**Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror **_

The answer was so simple, and yet against everything he believed in.

He would run away.

_**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will **_

Someday he would come back…one day when he was ready to face Voldemort and the rest of the Wizarding World.

And when that day came, he would end it.

End it all.

_**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**_

And so, he began packing all of his possessions into his trunk, which he then shrunk before slipping it into his pocket. Making his way over to Ron' bed, Harry silently parted the curtains. He would miss his best friends so much…But he knew that they would take care of each other, he just hoped that they would be able to forgive him someday for what he was about to do…

_**How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**_

A small cloaked figure made its way through the empty corridors of Hogwarts and through the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts, towards the gates leading to the outside world.

_**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will**_

Looking back on the castle that he had once considered home, Harry Potter closed the gates of Hogwarts and walked into the darkness.

"Happy Christmas Harry," he whispered into the cold night, knowing that he had just given himself a proper chance of survival.

Hopefully, it would be enough.

**_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when_**

Unknown to Harry, obsidian orbs had followed his every move as he made his way across the snowy grounds.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Snape whispered as he watched the world' hope close the gates in the distance.

It was good to see the dunderhead finally showing some sense for once…

* * *

**(Bites lip nervously) Sooo what do you guys think? Yay or nay? **

**Reviews (as always) are LOVED.**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
